A Rose In The Winter
by Harington1234
Summary: When Sophia Rentour's family are under attack her mother sends her to the Stark Household on a horse as a baby. As she grows into a beautiful young lady she has to make important decisions that will change her life and others forever.
1. Chapter 1

As the newly born Sophie Rentour watched as her small castle got torn down by the Targaryen's, her mother, Renee Rentour, holding her closely; wrapped her in a worn out blanket and put her into a wooden basket. As Renee approached her beautiful black horse she put the wooden basket safely holding her precious daughter on the horse and made sure that the basket could not loosen.

She gave her daughter a last kiss goodbye and let the horse travel to the House of the Starks' without getting caught. Smiling to herself knowing that her daughter is now safeshe didnt notice the soldier behind her, his sword towering over her.

"Why is your mother dead set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon Snow, Eddard Stark's bastard son asked his half brother Robb as he was getting shaven.

"It's for the Queen." Theon smirked at the two. "I hear she's a secretive minx."

"I hear the prince is a right little prick." Robb muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"With all those Southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick."

As Robb stood up he motioned for Jon to take a seat, "Go on Robbie, sheer him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair."

"Oh but what about the Lady Sophia my lord." Theon teased the curly haired man.

"Oh yes, Jon here has always had a soft spot for Lady Sophia of the Rentour house." The pair laughed as Robb ruffled with his slicked curls and Jon sunk down in his seat desperately trying not to blush.

* * *

As the King was nearing the Stark household was awaiting his arrival, Sophia arrived just after Arya, making sure she wouldn't wonder off and get herself into mischief. Sophia excused herself from the Starks family's line and found herself standing next to Jonn, her close friend since she found herself at the Stark castle.

"Where were you?" Jonn smiled at the brunette girl beside him. He was so close to her he could of reached out for her hand but instead he found himself staring at her beauty.

"Following your sister, making sure she'd get here on time." She smiled at the man she secretly grew to love.

As the pair looked to the men and carriages coming into view, Jonn spotted something that made his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

As Prince Joffrey Baratheon came into view he spotted the long haired, tanned brunette looking down at the ground. He smirked to himself and at that point made her his target, he _wanted _her.

Jonn was not the only one who noticed this and his brother, Robb slightly turned around to look at his brother aggravated at the cocky prince.

As the King approached Eddard, everybody rose.

"Your grace." Ned said, no reply.

"You've got fat." The king finally said and soon the pair started laughing.

As the king made his way complimenting each of the Stark family members he saw a glimpse of the brunette beauty.

"And if it isn't the last remaining Rentour." At the sound of her name, Sophia's head rose and she came to meet the King's pudgy face.

"Your grace." She smiled whilst courtsing.

"You've turned into a beautiful young lady _Lady _Rentour."

"Thank you, your grace."

* * *

Soon after that, the King took Ned to the crypt. The pair were walking down the crypt whilst talking about his former hand of the king.

"I see my son took a great liking to the remainder of the Rentour's. With your permission being her guardian, they shall marry." The King said stopping infront of Eddard's dead sisters statue.

"With all due respect my grace, but Sophia is not my daughter to give you permission to marry. It is not up to me my grace."

"You're right, it is unrespectful for our dear friend Henrieth Rentour. My son shall marry your daughter Sansa, she certaintly couldn't keep her eyes off of him." And with that the King walked off.

* * *

Sophia looked on as the Northerns and Southerners partied well into the night, she could feel someones eyes bore into the back of her head. As she turned around, he chocolate hair framing her perfect face her eyes met the golden haired prince. She quickly turned away feeling slightly awkward, she once again looked to him and again saw him staring at her thoroughly still. But this time the look he gave her screamed lust.

"If you excuse me, I think I'm going to go to sleep." She muttered to Robb, quickly evacuating the dinning hall and rushing towards her room.

But on the way there, she saw a dark haired handsome man, she recognized as Jonn talking to another.

"Youre always welcome on the wall." The older man, she now recognized as Eddard's brother.

"So take me with you." Jonn said. Sophia felt her heart tighten as she learnt the man she loved wanted to go to the wall. Somewhere people cannot marry, father children or leave.

"You don't understand what you'll be giving up, we have no families."

"I don't care about that!"

"You might if you knew what it meant. Besides I see you've taken a liking to a certain person anyway." And with that Jonn's uncle walked away. Sophia felt her heart tighten and silent tears fell down her tanned face. Jonn, the man she had a small crush on since they were toddlers, had been known to like someone. And of course she thought it wasn't her. She never thought anything upon herself to think she was pretty, when people said she was she always denied it in her head and told herself otherwise. So why would someone as perfect as Jonn Snow like her anyway? He was Lord Stark's son. She was an orphan from a once great name.

She was a nobody. She silently walked on towards her room, where she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Better looking bitches than what youre used to uncle." Joffrey stood staring at his uncle Tyrion waking up next to a dog. "My mother's been looking for you, we ride for King's Landing today."

"Before you go you will offer your sympathies to Lady Stark" The imp said to his nephew.

"What good will my sympathies do then." The cocky prince said.

"None, but it is expected of you. Your absence has already been noted."

"Eurgh, I can't stand the wailing of women." The prince smirked to Hound, the other guard. And with that his uncle slapped him hard across his face.

"I'm telling mother!"

"Tell her. But first you will go to the Stark family, give them your sympathy and show your appreciation to the girl youre betrothed."

"She means nothing to me, I didn't want to be betrothed to _her_ anyway. I wanted the brunette." Joffrey hissed.

The imp slapped the boy again. "How do you expect to get anyone, when you don't even know there name." And with that the boy ran off.

* * *

Early the next day, Sophia learnt that she was riding to Kings Landing with Sansa, Arya and Eddard.

As she saw to her black beauty of a horse that brought her to the Stark household all those years ago, she noticed that Jonn was standing alone admiring a sword.

"Hello stranger" She smiled.

"Hello Sophia, did you sleep well." He asked.

"Yeah I di-" Sophia had started but was rudely interrupted by the blonde Kingslayer.

"Sword for the wall?" He smirked.

"I already have one."

"Have you swung it yet?"

"Of course."

"At someone?" Jonn suddenly went quiet.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness my lady I didn't notice your beauty standing there." Ser Jaime said grabbing her hand and lightly kissing it.

Jonn fought off the jealousy rising inside of him, he knew that Sophia could get any man she wanted but he always secretly wanted it to be him.

As Ser Jaime walked away, Sophia turned towards Jonn.

"Youre leaving for the wall?" She said hurt, he didn't tell her.

"Yes, youre leaving also; to Kings Landing?"

"Yes, well I'll leave you be" she slightly smiled to him, he always wanted to go to the wall. Sophia may love him, but she wasn't going to admit her feelings also. So before she burst into tears infront of him admitting her real feelings she walked away.

"Sophia, wait." She stopped in her tracks and quickly wiped her tears.

"I have something for you." Jonn brought out a small tissue covering something. He opened the tissue and she found a small hand dagger shining in the light.

"Its beautiful, Jonn." She held it in her hands.

"I had it made, so you remember me. Oh and look, you always reminded me of a rose so I had this carved into it." He said smiling towards the silver glistening rose on the handle. As Sophia smiled down at her dagger, Jonn stopped and looked at her noticing how close they were.

"I love it Jonn. Thank you so much." She smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm glad, Oh Yeah; I also have this for you." He said reaching into his coat pocket. "I had some of the gardeners go out of the castle and look for this. As you know I've always said you reminded me of a rose." He said staring into her emerald eyes and glancing at her rosy lips. "So…" He pulled out a red, luscious, healthy rose out of his pocket.

"Where did you find this?"

"That doesn't matter, But it will never die; not even in the winter." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said speechless.

"I'm going to miss you Sophia." At that Sophia reached in to hug him, but still had the dagger in her hand. "Carefull, I want to at least get to the wall before I die." They laughed.

* * *

As the horses and carriages started to ride, Jonn rode next to Sophia. Spending the last remainding minutes with her, but soon they had to separate and go there separate ways.

"Goodbye, Jonn." She smiled.

"Goodbye, Sophia. I'll visit"

"You better" She whispered as tears slowly left her eyes.

She rode away before she made a fool out of herself.

As she rode on, she noticed another horse ride next to her. When she looked to her right she noticed it was Joffrey.

"Good day my lady." He smirked.

She suddenly felt threatened and tightened her grip on the reins of her horse.

"Good day my prince."

* * *

As Sophia left Jonn he noticed the golden haired prince follow up to her, again he felt his jealousy rise.

"She will be fine Jonn, I will not let him touch her." Jonn turned to face his father.

"I'm just worried about her, I don't want her to go to Kings Landing."

"I'm afraid she was asked by the king, she had to."

"Just please, give her this. Not for a couple of months at least, just let her be happy for a bit." He said giving his father a rolled up letter clasped with an unopened clasp.

"I'm afraid that may take longer than you think." His father said before riding away.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jonn and the rest of the wall's men came to a stop for the night, Tyrion and Jon were talking.

"Ahh rapers, they were given a choice no doubt. Not impressed by your new brothers?" Tyrion smirked. "Lovely thing about the watch, you discard your old family and get a whole new one."

"why'd you read so much?" Jon finally said.

"My brother has the looks, I have the brains and brains need books." The imp said. "Why do you love Lady Rentour so much." At this Jon immediately brought his attention to the half man. "Well I can understand why, shes beautiful. But the more important question is; Why did you come to the wall, when you have her? You will never be able to marry her, never father her children. She will be property of another mans. My nephew Joffrey has also taken quite a shine to her. Obviously for all the wrong reasons."

"She deserves better than the likes of me." Jon said whilst gulping down his drink.

* * *

As Arya and the butchers son were playfighting, Sophia looked on laughing at the pair.

"Arya" A high pitched voice shouted breaking Arya's attention, causing her to get stabbed by the butchers son.

"Ow, what are you doing here!?Go away!"

Sophia looked on at the scene in front of her, ready to take Arya away before she says something she may regret.

"Who are you boy?" Joffrey said.

"Mika, my lord."

"He's the butchers boy."Sansa said somewhat disgusted.

"He's my friend!" Arya said.

"A butchers boy who wants to be a knight eh? Pick up your sword butchers boy, see how good you are."

"She asked me to my lord, she asked me to!"

Sophia had seen enough and decided to intervene.

"They were both play fighting my prince, there was no harm done. I was watching them to make sure my prince." She said smiling at the prince, hoping he'd let it go.

Joffrey looked at the girl he lusted for. Seeing that she was sincere he let it go, "You were lucky today butchers boy, you see if the fine Lady Sophia was not here, well there may not of been much left of you." The prince smirked as he pointed his sword to the ginger haired boy, pointing it into his cheek. And as scarlet droplets started to slither down the ginger boys flushed cheek Arya decided to push Prince Joffrey to the floor.

"You little bitch!" Joffrey swung numerously, desperately trying to hit the active girl. Sansa stood to the corner, trying to get the two to stop, while Sophia decided to help Arya and try to get the prince to stop. But as she got in the way of the manic prince he accidently gashed the side of her stomach with his sword. The prince stared in horror as he saw the beautiful girl fall to the floor, holding the side of her stomach.

"I'm terribly sorry my lady, Somebody go and get help!" He shouted to the three as he crouched to the floor with the bleeding girl.

Of course her gash was not deep but it was bleeding quite a lot.

"It's okay my love, I'll kill that blasted wolf." Joffrey smirked as he pointed to Arya's direwolf growling at the golden haired boy.

"Wha-what?" The girl stuttered as she was starting to fall unconscience.

"Well my lady, it was the wolf. He attacked you." The last thing Sophia saw was Joffrey's smirking face above hers, and then she passed out.

* * *

As Joffrey saw the girl fall into a deep sleep, he slowly got up pointing his sword at the wolf.

"Now, if I kill you I can make it out you attacked the fair lady." And as he took a swing at the wolf; the wolf ran far into the woods.

As Eddard Stark finally made it to where Arya had been taken by the Lannisters he came face to face with the king himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." A crying Arya cried.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but Sophia she-"

"Its alright, she's alright." Ned comforted her. "What is the meaning of this, why was my daughter not brought to me at once."

"You dare treat your king in that manner." Cercei said.

"Quiet woman. Sorry Ned, never meant to frighten the girl but we need to get this business sorted out quick." The king apologized.

"Your daughters animal attacked Lady Sophia." Cercei persisted.

"That's not true! Joffrey gashed her with his sword when he was trying to kill me! I'm telling the truth! Ask Sansa! Ask Sophia!" Arya yelled hysterically.

The group laughed at the young girl, "What lies do you speak girl, your wolf attacked her. Sansa, come here darling. Now tell us what happened."

"I-I cant happened so fast."

"Liar! Liar, Liar, Liar!" Arya started repeatedly hitting Sansa over the head.

"Shes as wild as that wolf." Cercei muttered.

"I'm sorry Ned, but because of these accusations we have to take matters seriously. We are going to have to kill the wolf."

"We found no trace of the direwolf, My Grace."

"We have another wolf."Cercei persisted.

"He doesn't mean Lady does he? No, no. Not Lady! She didn't do anything! She's innocent!"

"Is this your command? Your grace?"

A swift nod came from the King. Eddard Stark decided to put this on himself and kill the innocent direwolf.

However, at the same time both Brann and Sophia woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell them your name"

"Samwell Tarly." A chubby man said to Jonn and the others. "Of Hornhill, well I was of Hornhill, but I come to take the black." He smiled.

"Come to take the black pudding." A few people laughed but Jonn didn't.

"Well you couldn't be any worse than you look." But little did he know that Samwell, was. Infact the second he got touched by the sword he fell to the ground yielding.

As another man started simultaneously hitting Samwell, Jonn looked away troubled at the scene.

"Enough!" Jon shouted. "He yielded!"

"Looks like the bastards in love" The man joked.

The others fought Jon to get to Samwell, then yielded. Jon and Samwell had to soon go to the armory to clean up.

* * *

As the time went on Sophia was finally healed, although she does not remember her accident and she remembers little from her memories because of her fall.

She walked down the hallways of the castle with Stansa talking about what would happen if she gave birth to all girls.

"Everyone would hate me."

"Sansa, don't be ridiculous! Nobody would hate you, and those who may would be stupid!" Sophia exclaimed.

The two stopped talking and looked around the castle grounds.

Although, soon Sansa looked upon Sophia.

"Do you still not remember much?"

"No not much, I cant remember anything on the accident, and the only things I remember from Winterfell are clouded."

"So do you remember Jonn?"

"Roughly, yes." Sophia slightly laughed. "I remember how I used to have a crush on him-well I say used to, I still do. Although sometimes I think it's a bit more than that. But he's at the wall, and I'm here."

"You've never told me that before. How long have you…?"

"Since I can remember, I roughly remember him giving me something before he left. But I don't know where it is. I placed it under my mattress and on the windowsill for safe keeping, and now it's gone."

"I'm sure you've just misplaced it." Sansa smiled.

* * *

During the nightswatch that evening, Jonn stood with Samwell.

"I don't like high places"

" You cant fight, you cant see, youre afraid of heights and most other things. What are you doing here Sam?" Jon said.

Sam started to explain the reasons to why he took the black, Jon stood there shocked.

"So why are you here? I'm sure you had a perfect life."

"I had a rose in winter, and sometimes its best to let the rose go because youre just a thorn overall." Jon said looking out to the whiteness beyond the wall.

* * *

Prince Joffrey entered Lady Sophia's rooms while she was sleeping. He looked between every drawer and every corner. Desperately trying to find any left over items of Jon Snow. Reasons being that when Sophia was unconscience he found himself in her room, and he came upon her beautiful rose. Knowing that she would not of found it herself, he realized that it was given to her by someone.

Someone that is keeping her from him.

And once he found Sophia's rose he soon found her rose carved dagger. Joffrey, angered searched high and low for any letters she may have to or for Jon Snow.

Joffrey over heard Sophia and Sansa's conversation before and found out the name of the bastard son.

And if he has to, he will kill Eddard Stark's bastard.

"No one but me will have Sophia Rentour." He whispered.

* * *

The next day Ned made Sophia go to the market with him to go to the blacksmiths, she persisted that she should stay in bed but he refused.

As they made it to the blacksmiths, Sophia stood backwards as Ned and the blacksmith spoke. It wasn't until Sophia heard talk about the younger boy who looked her age that she started to listen.

"I'd like to speak to the boy also."

"Gendry." The Blacksmith yelled. "Here he is, strong for his age. Works hard." It wasn't till then when Sophia saw the boy. He was fairly muscular, dark hair and was rather dirty, but she felt a connection as he looked into her eyes. Although she quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks heaten up.

"Show the hand the helmet you made lad."

Gendry went to pick up a helmet in the shape of an ox.

"This is fine work."

"It's not for sale." Gendry said whilst intently staring at Sophia.

"Boy this is the hand of the king!"

"I made it for me." Sophia laughed at this. The boy obviously had guts to speak to a high classed man in this respect.

"Forgive him my lord."

"There is nothing to forgive." Ned turned to me and said, "Sophia would you mind waiting outside whilst I talk privately?"

"Of course. It was nice meeting you both." She smiled politely to the blacksmith and 'Gendry'.

"Pleasures all mine." Gendry smiled to her.

* * *

"I know for a fact some of the officers go to that brothel." Samwell said.

"I don't doubt it." Jon said whilst scrubbing.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair, making us take our vows while they sneak off for a little sally on the side? Silly isn't is? We cant defenc the wall unless were celibate. Obsurd!"

"Wouldn't think youd be so upset about it." Jon said.

"I like girls just as much as you do, I've never..been with one. You've probably had hundreds."

"No, as a matter of fact. The same as you. There was this one girl though, too good for me. We grew up together, oh I loved her."

'"Loved?"

"Well I still do, but what exactly can a bastard like me give a Lady like her? My bastard name? No, she can do better."

"What's her name?" Samwell asked, interested.

"Sophia Rentour. She's the most beautiful girl you will ever lay eyes on."

"What hair?"

"Brunette." And with the image of Sophia fresh in Jonn's head he got to work with a smile on his face.

"When did you realize? You know you loved her?"

"Probably when we were toddlers, her parents were under attack and she got sent to our house. We grew up together, we always told each other how we were going to marry each other. At one point we even had a fake little wedding. But it was when we turned 13 I realized my feelings weren't just a little crush anymore, I started to distance myself from her a bit, but it was so hard! I remember one time Robb, my brother took me and Theon to a brothel."

"And did you?"

"No." Jon shook his head and turned away.

"Did you not know where to put it?"

"I knew where to put it! I just wanted to…save it. For someone special. For Sophia, but now…that will never happen."

Samwell decided to leave Jonn alone to think to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Early Sunday morning as the King got ready to joust, Sophia sat on the stands watching the bloodshed of the deaths that had already happened infront of them.

"Loras Tyrell." Sansa whispered in admiration.

A pretty man in glimmering armour was riding on a white horse, a scarlet rose in his hand. He stopped in front of Sansa and Sophia, bent down and handed Sophia the rose.

"Forgive me, my lady but I could not find a flower as beautiful as you. So a single rose will have to do." He smirked, Sophia smiled at the man and off he went to stand

As the young prince saw the cocky man flirt with _his_ Lady he felt jealousy rise above him and little did he know that he ended up standing, watching the scene infront of him hoping that Loras Tyrell will die in his joust. Joffrey once again became relieved when he noticed Tyrell walk away from the Lady's and he finally unclenched his fists.

As the joust went on the audience saw that The Hounds brother unexpectedly lost, he gave resulted in slicing his horses head and trying to attack Loras Tyrell.

Sophia, startled sank herself in her chair as the Hound and his brother fought.

* * *

Once the joust was over, Sophia found herself walking back to her room on her own.

"You know, there are dangerous people in the castle my lady. You really shouldn't be walking around on your own."

She turned around to see the man other people called Little Finger.

"I doubt the danger of the castle will do me any harm my Lord, I am only returning to my room." She smiled.

"Oh, but let m accompany you. Just to be sure." He smirked at the young beauty.

"If you wish."

And off the two started walking in a deadly silence. Little Finger often glanced down at the young girl.

"You are rather beautiful my Lady."

"Thank you my Lord." She looked down.

"You would perfectly fit in with my group of Lady's."

Sophia knew exactly what group of girls he was talking about. She looked at him in disgust.

"Are you trying to say I should become a whore?"

"Not in so many words my lady."

"Well this is my room, I shall go. Good day my Lord." She quickly walked into her room and shut the door in the mans face.

* * *

Sophia decided to follow Arya into the lower parts of the castle.

"Arya, where are you?" She whispered, she had lost the girl and the cat some way into the castle.

"I'm not too sure you should be down here My Lady." Startled, Sophia turned to face the source of the speech, Joffrey.

"Youre right My Prince, I came down here to find Arya. I am awfully sorry My Prince." Sophia looked down.

"Oh so the little bitch has wondered off? She's just as wild as that animal she ad that attacked you My Lady." Joffrey hissed, but once he saw the scared expression on her face he calmed down.

"Pardon me My Prince, but I'm still in shock over the attack. I cant remember any of it."

"Of course, my Lady."

Sophia saw in the distance Arya running away.

"Excuse me my prince, but I must leave." She curtsied and left the prince while she followed the trail of Arya, longing to be away from the cocky prince.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia was at the door of the injured Ned Stark, but she heard that there was more than one person in the room. She knocked on the door and the King answered.

"Excuse me your Grace, but Ned called me here?" She questioned.

"Yes, Yes my Lady come in. Ned you have a visitor."

"Hello Sophia, sit down." Ned smiled at the girl he considered his daughter.

"Well I will leave you be, whilst I go hunting." The King said.

"Good Day My Grace."

Sophia sat in silence as she awaited for Ned to finally tell her why he brought her here.

"Sophia, the day we left for Kings Landing; the day Jon, also left. He gave me this to give to you when you were finally happy." Ned said reaching for a letter in his drawer. He got it out and she saw the Stark mark untouched.

"Thank you my Lord, but why have you decided to give it to me now?"

"Youre happy Sophia, not as happy as you were in Winterfell. But youre happy." Ned smiled. "You may be excused to read it Sophia."

"Thank you My Lord."

Sophia left Ned's room and started to feel tears framing her emerald eyes.

She slowly broke the seal and started to read.

_My Dearest Sophia,_

_By the time you get this letter I hope to be a watchmen for the wall, and I will have hopefully already taken the vow. _

_I want you to know how much you mean to me, but alas I know that you will grow and marry._

_I hope that you did not take my departure badly, as you know when I can, I will travel to see you. _

_I hope you liked the farewell presents I gave you as they reminded me of you,_

_Keep safe my love._

_Forever,_

_ ._

Sophia felt confused by the words Jon had sent her all those months ago. He had never called her 'my love' and he had never actually told me how much I meant to him.

However, still feeling happy over the letter; she couldn't help but think of the girl that he loved. She must be beautiful, kind and loving. Even though Jonn can never be with somebody because of his vows, I would still forever be jealous of the one whom he loves. Although her confusion rose, she decided to reply back.

_My Dearest Jon, _

_I just received your letter from your father, however I grew confused of some of your words. _

_I loved your presents dearest Jon, they were beautiful. _

_But I have one question, when we were in Winterfell the last remaining days, I over heard yours and your uncles conversation. He said that you had feelings for somebody, why did you never tell me you liked somebody in the kingdom? _

_I hope youre enjoying being at the wall, but I miss you Jon. _

_Always,_

_Sophia Rentour._

* * *

Sophia sealed the letter, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Good morning, My Love." Joffrey's blonde hair shone in the sunlight.

"Good Morning my Prince." Sophia stood to courtesy, but as she stood Joffrey noticed the handwriting of the name of the person he gre to loathe.

"What is that?" He hissed.

"Oh it's a letter to an old friend from Winterfell. He a watchman to the wall my prince."

He ignored her and reached down to his pocket, "I have something for you, My Lady." He pulled out a silver necklace with a small rose on. Sophia grew suspicious, she remembered the presents Jonn gave her and how she mysteriously misplaced them.

"Thank you my prince." He turned her around and put the necklace around her neck.

"You do anything for the one you love, my Lady."

He's right, you _do; _ do anything for the one you love. Jon must have loved someone he knew he couldn't be with, he became a nightswatch man because he knew nothing would come of it.

"It's beautiful."

"I want you to be my queen someday, Sophia."

"B-but, Sansa."

"I don't want her, I'll never disrespect you. You are my lady now, from this day and till my last day." And he leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. She felt awkward but did not disrespect the prince. However, she didn't kiss back.

* * *

"I am sending you three home to Winterfell." Ned said to Sophia, Sansa and Arya.

"What about Joffrey?I am to marry him!"Sansa said.

"Are you dying because of your leg?" Arya said making Sophia chuckle.

"What? No"

"Please father, don't."

"You can't."

"This isn't a punishment, I want you back in Winterfell for your safety."

"I want Joffrey, I'm to marry him and have his children!"

"He's a stag like his father." Arya muttered

"He's not, he is nothing like that old drunk king!"Sansa defended.

"Go on girls, start packing your things." And with that the three girls went off leaving Eddard Stark to figure out that Joffrey Baratheon was as a matter of fact not a Baratheon at all. Robert was not his father, Ser Jaime was.


	7. Chapter 7

Ned Stark sat under an old tree, his leg still badly injured; the Queen elegantly glided towards him.

"Youre in pain."

"I've had worse my lady." Ned said standing up.

"Perhaps it's time to go home. The South doesn't seem to agree with you, however it does for some."

"Excuse me my lady, but what do you mean?"

Cersei smiled. "Well your daughter Sansa seems to like it here, and so does Lady Sophia." She smirked.

"If I leave Kings Landing my Lady my daughters and Sophia will be leaving with me." Nedd said harshly. "Has he done this before." Ned said pointing to his cheek.

"Jaime would of killed him. My brothers worth a thousand of your friend."

"Your brother? Or your lover?"

"Taergaryans wed brothers and sisters to keep the blood line pure, however Joffrey doesn't seem to agree with this. He has asked me to talk to you about his proposal to Lady Sophia."

Ned scoffed. "Your son is not going to marry her. I am her legal guardian, I can choose and your son is not worthy of her."

"And your bastard son is? Yes I know of how close Sophia was to your bastard."Cersei said.

"Sophia has her own mind, she does not want to marry your son, I know that. So I will not force her, Jonn has nothing to do with this, he is at the wa-"

"At the wall, yes I know. It doesn't matter if she wants to marry Joffrey, one way or another; it will be done." She whispered into the injured mans ear and with a swift movement the Queen was walking away.

* * *

Up in the castle, Sophia was in her room looking towards the scenery of the castle gardens.

"My Lady, Some of the maids have run the bath that you insisted."

"Ahh yes, thank you." She smiled at the young lady. Sophia was never rude to the staff that worked in the castles, she believed that they were all equal to one another.

As Sophia walked to the bathrooms, another servant went to tell the Prince of his 'betrothed's' whereabouts.

"My prince, she is just about to take a bath."

"Ahh is she, take me to where she is."

As Sophia walked into the bathrooms she did not notice that the blonde haired prince was in the corner of the room, she untied her hair from the lose bun, letting her hair roll down her back and chest, she untied her robe and it gently glided down her body leaving her with nothing on and her hair covering her breasts.

To the side, Joffrey stood eyes wide open staring at the vulnerable girl. It wasn't until her back was turned to him that he quietly started walking towards her.

As she sat in the steaming bath, her eyes closed she started to think of Jonn, it has been nearly 2 weeks since she sent him a letter and she has had no reply. Perhaps he forgot about her? It wasn't until Sophia heard something hitting the floor that she realized that she was not alone in the bathrooms. She slowly turned to face the noise but to see Prince Joffrey standing above her, topless.

"My Lady, it looks like you are in my bath."

Sophia made sure her hair was covering her breasts and made sure the bubbles in the bath were around her so Joffrey could not see anything.

"My Prince I am awfully sorry. I shall get out right away." She said panicking.

"Oh no, don't you worry, we shall bathe together my lady." Joffrey said with a smirk painted on his face. Sophia, scared of the what the prince may do stayed silent and still.

Joffrey stripped and slowly made his way into the bath, he slid right next to Sophia. He made sure they were close enough that she could feel his skin on her hip.

"I was just curious as to whether you have made a decision on my proposal yet my lady?" He said whjlst putting his hand on her top thigh, remarkably close to her area.

"Um, I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to speak to Ned yet, my prince." She stuttered,

"Oh, do not worry about asking him."

"He is my only father figure my prince, it would only be right." She looked down to see the image of his hand now rubbing her thigh getting higher and higher.

"Hmm, have you bled yet my lady?" Joffrey asked, the smirk still evident on his face.

"Um y-yes I have, My prince." And with that he smiled/smirked.

Joffrey pulled Sophia closer to him, lifting her up on the water and putting her on his lap so she was now straddling him.

"Um, my Prince. I do not wa-"

"I don't give a fuck what you want, Sophia." He hissed thrusting himself inside of her.

Sophia yelped in pain, tears streaming down her face. She silently whispered "No." Over and over again. For at that moment she wished that Jonn would swoop in and save her. But of course, he didn't, he couldn't and he wouldn't. He had left her to defend on herself, even at times like this. Although she could not move away, he had her hands pinned behind her and he held onto her legs tightly.

For Sophia, _was_ a virgin. But she had lost her virginity to Joffrey Baratheon, he had raped her.

* * *

Jonn stood upon the wall, looking down at the snowy scenery. The letter he had received nearly 2 weeks ago from Sophia in his hands. Jonn had not replied, he didn't want to get hurt. As selfish as it sounds he knew that one day Sophia will marry another, he did not want to know who, or when but he knew she will someday. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I miss girls." Samwell said. "Not even talking to them, just looking at them. Do you not miss girls Jonn, what about that girl you talked about?"

Jonn ignored him. "Its just, I saw you got a letter from her, but you haven't replied. Do you not want to talk to her? She must miss you."

"A rider! We have to blow the horn!"

"Theres no rider." Jonn muttered, finally taking his mind off of Sophia.

* * *

As Robert lay on his death bed he joked with Ned Stark.

"You damned fool."

"Get a pen and paper, write down what I say. In the name of Robert, House of Baratheon. You know what to write! I hereby command Eddard of House Stark, title, titles. To serve as lord regent and protecter of the realm, until my son Joffrey comes of age." As Ned wrote the final pieces, Robert took his hand. "Do not let Joffrey marry Lady Sophia, he is a pig and does not deserve her. It's a shame your bastard took the oath. Its obvious they love each other." Nedd nodded.

* * *

Sophia sat at the window of her room, she decided that she may write to Jonn.

_Dearest Jonn, _

_I understand you may have forgotten about me, seeing as you have not sent anymore letters._

_I expect that you are enjoying being at the wall, I know it's what you've always wanted to do. _

_I am sending this to ask for your advice. Do you think I would be able to go home to Winterfell? I cannot stay here any longer, Joffrey he has done devious things and I cannot take it any longer Jonn. _

_Next week I will be escaping to Kings Landing._

_I wanted you to know that I love you. I always have, I know that you do not feel these feelings but just incase I fail, I wanted you to know this._

_With all my love, _

_Sophia. _

Sophia sealed the letter and sent it on its way.

* * *

As Ned made his way to the Great Hall he saw Joffrey sat upon the throne, to his side he saw the once radient beauty of Sophia, now he saw a battered girl with tear stains evident on her tanned face. Bruises noticeable on her collarbone.

"I wish to be crowned within the fortnight." Joffrey demanded.

"Sir Barister, I believe no man here could ever question your honour." Ned said handing him a letter.

"Your son has no claim to the throne."

"Liar! KILL HIM KILL ALL OF THEM I COMMAND IT." Joffrey said.

As the knights fought, Little Finger made his way to Ned and held a knight to his throat.


	8. Chapter 8

As the knights fought with each other nobody noticed Sophia sneak away, she ran with her dress dancing along the floor; she ran until her legs ached. She reached the entrance of Arya's dancing lessons and she saw the knights fighting the teacher.

"Arya, quick!" She whispered getting Arya's attention.

Arya ran to her and the pair heard the clashing of swords above. They far into the castle until they reached the horses stables. Arya found her needle when a chubby boy came towards them.

"Leave me alone., what do you want."

"I want you wolf girl."

"My fathers a lord, he'll reward you."

"The queen will reward me."

"Stay away!" Arya shouted putting her needle into the boys stomach.

"Arya, run!" Sophia whispered.

And the pair ran away from the scene.

* * *

"Is there any word of my father?" Jon said to the commander.

"Sit. Lord Stark has been, charged with treason. They say he tried to deny the throne to Prince Joffrey." He handed Jonn the letter. "I hope youre not thinking of doing anything stupid. You also got this, a letter; from a girl"

He handed Jonn the letter and off Jonn went with both letters in his hand.

A few days later the Stewards found themselves preparing dinner.

"Now there's a rare sight, not only a bastard, but a traitor's bastard. The commander told me of a letter you received; from a girl. Was it from the Lady Sophia Rentour? Did you know she's betrothed to King Joffrey?" The man smirked.

Jon saw red and tried to kill him, however Pyp and Samwell held him back.

"Don't Jon, Don't!"

"Blood will always tell, you'll hang for this Bastard."

The commander came down from the steps. "I told you not to do anything stupid. Go to your quarters, now."

* * *

Whilst Jon was sat in his quarters he got out the letter he just received from Sophia. How he missed her, he missed the way her beauty shone through anything, how slight strands of hair fell across her face and how she didn't care if Jonn was a bastard or not. However he didn't understand what she meant by Joffrey. What things has he done to her? Is he really betrothed to her? Jonn was tempted to send a letter to her, but he couldn't. She needs to forget about him, if what shes saying about being in love with him is true, no matter how much it hurt Jonn, she has to move on. They could never be with one another.


	9. Chapter 9

First things first, I'm reallyyyyyyy sorry for not updating for a month! I completely blanked and didnt know what to write so this chapter is probably going to be really sucky hahaa.

* * *

Jonn walked into the dinning area and proudly showed the rest of the men his sword, the men went off with the sword and he saw Sam sitting on his own.

"Whats wrong?"

"I- I cant" He muttered.

"You cant what?"

"I'm really not supposed to say."

"And yet you want to say. You want to say that..." Jonn said.

"There was a raven, I read the message; it's your brother Robb."

"What? What about him?"

"He's heading South, to war. It said that Queen Cercei wanted him to say his peace but he refused, and your sisters and Sophia are being held there."

"I should be there. I should be by his side, fighting. I should be there protecting my family, protecting Sophia." He whispered her name.

* * *

A dirty and ragged clothed Arya and Sophia stood in the busy streets, trying to catch pigeons to somehow eat. Sophia saw a baker with fresh bread.

"Can we have some? Please?" Sophia asked the man.

"Can I have the lemon one? Actually no, any one is fine." Arya said.

"3 coppers." The man said.

"How about a nice fat pigeon?"

"Piss off."

The two girls walked away, disappointment visible until they noticed everybody running in the other direction to which they were in.

"Hey whats happening? Where is everyone going?" Arya asked a young boy.

"They are taking his to the baelor." He rushed.

"Who?"

"The hand of the king."

Arya looked at Sophia, dropped her pigeon and took off running. Sophia closely behind her.

* * *

Arya and Sophia stood as Ned Stark was being tugged and pulled infront of the crowd of people.

"I come before you to confess my treason. I betrayed the faith in my king, and the trust in my friend Robert. I swore to befriend and protect his children, but before his blood was cold; I plotted to murder his son and sieze the throne for myself." As Ned pronounced this people started to boo him and a large rock was throne directly at his head.

Arya gripped onto her needle whilst the boo's continued as Ned spoke again. It wasnt until Joffrey finally spoke that the crowd quietened down.

"...As long as I'm your king, treason will not go unpunished. Bring me his head."

Sophia looked at the young girl next to her as her eyed started to glaze over, tears evident. Arya quickly ran off, Sophia racing over to her grabbed her hand so they did not part. The crowd was getting louder and louder as Ned got held and pushed upon the floor.

A man grabbed Arya's arm and Sophias waist, "Dont look." He yelled.

"Let me go!" Arya screamed.

He positioned the girls away from the scene just as the crowd quietened again and the pigeons flew away. Sophia looked over her shoulder, the reason everyone grew silent was that Ned Stark, the man who she thought of as her father; had been killed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Look at me. Look at me" The man held onto Sophia's chin moving her face to him. "Do you remember me now boys? Remember me? You'll be coming with me boys and you'll be keeping your mouths shut." He said picking up Arya and pulling me along.

"I'm not a boy!" Arya shouted.

"Not a smart boy. Do you want to live boy?" Arya nodded. "Then keep your mouth shut." He said and started to cut locks of Arya's hair off. He took a look at Sophia and gave her a tattered old hat. "Put that on, tuck all of your hair in that. If I see any hair, I'll cut it off." He said, she quickly grabbed it and made sure no hair was showing. "Right, we're going North."

* * *

King Joffrey walked into the throne room where Lady Sophia was on his mind.

"Tell me, did the knights find My Lady Sophia?"

"I'm afraid not my lady. She and young Arya have dissapeared." A knightsmen said.

"Find her, by the end of this week. If you fail to find her, some of you will travel North; also find what you know on Jonn Snow. I want to know more of Ned Starks bastard son." The king said with a evident smirk on his face.

* * *

Arya and Sophia walked upon an old piece of land where many boys were standing, Arya accidently walked into a slightly overweight young boy.

"Watch it midget!"

"He's got a sword this one."

"Whats a gutter rat like you doing with a sword?"

"Leave h-him alone." Sophia snapped, almost forgetting that they were disguesed as boys.

"And whats this? Quite tall this one."

The boys pushed over Arya, angering Sophia and she kneed the pudgier one inbetween his legs. He knelt over and she grabbed the back of his head.

"I said, leave him alone. If I see you doing that again; I'll cut it off instead." She said nodding to the other boy also. She walked to Arya and lifted her up. "Are you okay?" Arya nodded.

The pudgy one went to steal Arya's sword once more when she held it to his neck, she threatened to kill him and he had a look of pure shock. He carried on retreating until he walked into a tanned, dark haired man fixing something.

"Oh, you like picking on the little ones do ya?" He said turning around. There she noticed him as the young boy she had met once with Ned. She didnt want him to notice her, so she carried on looking towards the floor. "Are you gonna sing when I hit you?" He said making the two boys walk away. "This is castle ford steel, where'd you steal it?"

"It was a gift."

"Dont matter now, dont matter what you done. We got rappers, thiefs, pick pocketers."

"Which are you?" Sophia said.

"Armourers apprentice." He said, looking at the 'young boy' for the first time. From that moment he realised that it was not a man or a boy. He realsied it was the girl he saw in the shop he previously worked at. The girl he had not stopped thinking about for the last few weeks. "But my master got sick of me, so here I am."

"Come on, you sorry sons of whore's. It's 1000 leagues from here to the wall. And winter is coming."

Arya and Sophia followed Gendry closely.

* * *

Sorry for the 2 really short chapters, they were really only fillers because I need to get more into the story with Gendry and Sophia for a while.

Please review!:)


	11. Chapter 11

There stood, King Joffrey waiting to watch a duel for his name day. He turned towards Sansa; "Have you seen or heard from your sister or Sophia?"

"No, my grace." This angered him as he saw it as lying.

"Do not lie to me, have you seen them." He spat.

"No, my grace"

He sat on his throne and watched in the distance a fat man drinking his body weight in wine.

Shortly after, Lord Tyrion stood infront of Sansa. "My lady, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Her loss? Her father was a traitor."

"But still her father. Not only did she lose her father but her sister and friend has gone missing."

"My father was a traitor, my mother and brother are traitors too. I'm loyal to my beloved Joffrey." She muttered.

"Of course you are, enjoy your name day my grace."

* * *

Later on that day Tyrion found himself talking to his sister, Cercei.

"You love your children, Stark's love there children also. And we have two of them and also Lady Sophia."

"One." She muttered.

"One?" He questioned.

"Arya, the little animal she dissapeared, along with Sophia."

"Disapeared? What?In a puff of smoke?We had three Stark's to trade and a lady, you chopped ones head and let two others escape."

* * *

Cercei and Joffrey stood in the throne room ,with decorators changing the looks of what the throne room is.

"We cant find Arya Stark." She said.

"With any luck she's dead in a ditch somewhere." He spat.

"That also means we havent found Sophia." He quietened and looked down.

"We need to set our armies on the task of finding them, send out as many as we can."

"You're right. I want them back just as much as you do, once Sophia returns we will marry and _she _will be my queen. Send out armies! I want half of them to go to Winterfell, half of them to go to the wall!"

"The wall? Joffrey thats absurd. Why would we waste our armies to go to the wall?"

"I have a feeling mother, trust me." He smirked. "If they do not find Sophia or Arya at the wall, I want them to bring a certain Snow. We have something to discuss." Joffrey muttered.

* * *

Gendry put his bulls head helmet upon the wagon and sat upon it, he turned and grabbed Sophia's waist; pulling her on it also. His hands still on her waist he sat there looking into her eyes. She quickly turned away to Arya who was waiting for the two to pull her up. Sophia grabbed her hand and pulled her up quickly. Sophia felt the young boys eyes stuck on her, she didnt dare to look at him for she didnt want him to know it was her.


	12. Chapter 12

Arya and Sophia were picking up logs and sticks of wood when they went past 3 older men watching them.

"Psst, boy."

"What do you want." Arya asked.

"A man has a thirst."

"We're not supposed to be talking to you." Sophia said whilst staring at them.

"Beer, you little shits. Get us beer!" One shouted behind the bars.

Arya dropped the logs whilst Sophia stood slightly taken back by the man.

"Should of asked nicely." Arya replied and started to whack the cage with a stick.

Gendry walked past and said, "We were told not to go near those three." Arya followed him away whilst Sophia stayed behind picking up the remaining logs that Arya had dropped.

She quickly walked to them once again when she heard horses come closer, she had her back towards them hoping they wouldn't come near.

"They're the soldiers from King coming for us!" She whispered to Sophia, making Gendry stare at the two of them.

"Are you in command here? I have a royal warrant for one of these boys you're transporting." He said to the commander.

"Well the thing is,these gutter rats belong to the knights watch. That puts them beyond the reach of kings and queens." The knight drew out his sword but the commander was quicker and brought a dagger and placed it in between his legs. "You can either die here, or go back to your city and tell your master you didnt find what you were looking for."

"We're looking for a boy named Gendry." The soldier said. I looked at Gendry and stood up blocking the soldiers view of him and kicking his bulls head helmet from the knight's view. "Carries a bulls head helmet. Anyone turning him over, earns the kings reward." And with that they left.

The three of them stood up, shocked from the scene that had just happened.

* * *

Jonn sat by an old tree, picking at his sword. His attention was interrupted when Sam came to his along with a daughter of the wildling.

"What are you doing?" He muttered.

"This is Gilly. She's one of Caster's daughters."

"Hello, Gilly. What are you doing?"

"Sam said you can help." The girl said.

"Sorry we're not supposed to-"

"She's pregnant." Sam said. "We have to take her with us, when we leave" Jonn rose up and the two started to silently argue.

"Please sir, Please. I'm going to have a baby; if it's a boy-" The girl stopped herself.

"If it's a boy what? You want us to risk our lives for you and you wont even tell us why."

"Why'd you do that? You were would you feel if that was Sophia? You'd die for her. We're here to protect!"

* * *

Back with the group of boys going to the wall, Gendry was getting water in a bucket.

"Any idiot can buy armour."He said to the pudgy young boy.

"How'd you know?"

"Cos I sold armour." He said walking away.

Sophia stood next to Arya laughing slightly, catching Gendry's attention. He stared at her smiling, she carried on getting water.

Arya stood up and walked over to Gendry. "You shouldnt insult people that are bigger than you." He joked.

"Then I dont get to insult anyone."

"Hmm, well I never answer questions when they ask anyway." He said bringing up the soldiers again.

"Who's asked questions before?"

"How can somebody so small be such a pain in my ass?"

"Who asked questions?" She asked.

"The hand of the king, Ned Stark. Him along with a girl actually, quite a beautiful girl if i do say so." Gendry said looking up to Sophia, who was carrying on with her job. "Anyway why'd you think they were after you? D'you kill someone? Or was it because your both girls?" He said catching Sophia's attention.

"We're not girls." Sophia joined in.

"Think i'm as stupid as the rest of them? You're both girls. And you..." He pointed to Sophia. "I remembered you anyway, so dont try and pretend." He smirked.

"Nobody can know." Sophia said walking towards the two.

"They wont." He smiled, "Not from me."

"My names not Arry, it's Arya, from House Stark." This brought his attention.

"And I'm S-"

"Sophia Rentour. I know who you are, I did my research on you after you visited the shop." She laughed. "I should be calling you my lady."

"Dont call me that." Sophia spat. Truthfully, Sophia despiced it when people called her that, she had a name.

"Sorry, my lady." He said making himself and Arya burst into laughter. Sophia emptied the water from her bucket and threw the empty bucket at the two just before walking away. Arya looked up at him and nodded over to her. He nodded and closely followed her. "Well that was unlady like." He laughed grabbing her hands. She pushed him away and he saw the tears evident in her emerald eyes. "I was only joking." He said wiping away the tears falling down her perfect face.

"Sure you were. Poor little lady, dressed in rags." She mimicked. "I may be a Lady, but that doesnt mean I havent been through pain, heartache or despair. I'm just as much human as you are." She said. "I could of chosen to stay at Kings Landing with _King Joffrey_," She spat his name. "But I didnt. Why? Because I couldnt stand him saying my name any longer. What he did- he broke me in more ways than you could imagine. And there you are mocking me." She said falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sophia it was just a joke. I didn't know." He said swooping her in his arms and cuddling her.

"Of course you didnt. No-one did."

"What did he do to you?" He said rubbing her soft cheek with his thumb.

"He raped me." She whispered. This made Gendry's blood boil, he held her tighter.

"He's not here anymore, I'm here. I'll protect you, dont worry." He whispered soothingly.


	13. Chapter 13

This is just a short filler because I'm doing every chapter with the episode and there wasnt much in this episode that I could put in. But if you like it please review, also could you review on who you like more; Jophie or Sendry.

* * *

Whilst everybody was asleep in the room, Arya sat cleaning and sharpening her needle whilst Sophia watched her.

"Whats wrong?" Arya whispered to her friend.

"Nothing, I'm not tired tonight." She sighed, but in reality she had a lot to think about. She didnt know what to think or believe, she knew deep down that her love for Jonn was still strong and pure but she had grown closer to Gendry these past couple of days. Gendry was there for her when she needed it the most, he listened; something Jonn had not been interested in doing since he left for the wall. She looked over to the sleeping man, she smiled in awe at him. It was fair to say that she was not in love with him, yet. But if there relationship carried on growing, Sophia will be stuck in between the two. A man who she had known her whole life, who she loved with the bottom of her heart; but had not contacted her in her hour of need. But also a man who she had not known for very long, but was immediately attracted to; not just by looks but by his caring attitude for her, he may not have known her long but he was there for her when she needed him.

A door opened and the commander walked in, he sat infront of Arya and the pair started talking; Sophia didnt intend on listening or paying attention to the conversation. That was until the commander spoke to her.

"I have decided that you will go to the wall." He directed to Sophia.

"But they will know, they will realise." Sophia said.

"No, not as a boy. It will be strange for the brothers but we have not got enough brothers and each day more and more are getting killed. We cannot afford to lose anymore. To not only keep you safe, but Winterfell and the people you love; you will be working as a kitchen maid when needed _but_ also a high standard nurse for the wounded." The commander said. "It is what is best for you...Sophia. Joffrey will see you going to Winterfell coming."

At that moment, horns were being blown and shouts were heard from the outside of the little barn like house. The commander rose and woke up the remaining boys. Gendry who was laid next to Sophia, quickly rose and checked her over to make sure she was alright. After, he held her close whilst the commander spoke to the three of them.

"Out of sight, all of ya."

"No, I want to fight." Arya argued.

"Keep out of sight. You two, remember what I told you." He nodded to Arya and Sophia. "If things go wrong, run along North and dont look back."

* * *

Gendry, Sophia and Arya were hiding in the bushes watching the commander get killed, none of them uttered a word, Gendry held onto Sophia's hand tight. That was until each one of them ran out ready to fight. Sophia was simultaneously fighting an middle aged knight when he pulled off her hat, revealing her brunette locks that tumbled down her back. The knight was shocked and pulled the front of his helmet up.

"My lady." He whispered and bowed. "Quickly, put your hat back on." He muttered.

Sophia, stood shocked. Quickly taking the hat and shoving her hair back in.

* * *

"Can you walk?"

"No, you've got to carry me."

He held out his hand to the young boy, when the boy grabbed it he slid his sword into the boys fresh, youthful neck. Killing him, instantly.

"Carry him he says." The knight laughed.

"We're looking for a bastard named Gendry."

They all went quiet.

"If nobody talks, we'll have to start gauging eyes out."

"You want Gendry?" Arya said. Sophia immediately turned to her, shock evident on her face. "You've already got him." She looked towards the blonde headed boy laying, dead. "He loved that helmet."


	14. Chapter 14

As the guards were tugging along the boys along with Sophia and Arya, as they came across towers of rocks. There was small shrieks of what could be recognised as a woman.

"What kind of fire melts stone." Gendry said staring up at the burnt down rocks.

"Dragon fire." Sophia said.

"There's dragons here?"

"No, all the dragons are dead." Gendry said, staring up at Sophia. She hadn't spoken much since the attack.

"Whats that smell?"

"Dead people." Sophia said and started walking away from the boys. Gendry knew she was not herself and he was determined to find out what was wrong with the girl he had feelings for.

* * *

Endless amounts of screams and grunts were heard whilst the group were seen waiting.

"He's dead." A woman with white long hair said staring at nothing. "He was my son. My sister was three days ago, my husband the day before that."

"They take someone everyday?" Gendry said, standing next to Sophia slightly touching her hand making her look down. She grabbed hold of his hand tightly, the truth was she was petrified. She didnt know what was going to happen; was she going to die? or even worse, was the guards about to realise her true identity and send her back to Joffrey.

* * *

The next morning, Sophia awoke to the guards smashing about. A man dressed in shining armour was fastly walking towards them. Sophia noticed everybody looking away from the man as he stared at all of them. He stared at Sophia intensely, his pudgy finger pointed to the man next to Sophia. The man got pulled away and put into a chair.

As the man got tortured Sophia looked away, she couldnt stand to watch.

"It's okay, we'll be out of here in no time." Gendry said taking her hand and lightly kissing the back of her hand.

* * *

Sophia laid in the wet mud, rain pouring down on her ragged clothing.

"You know, even when you look a mess you still look beautiful." Gendry said staring up at her.

"I dont know whether that is an insult or a compliment." She half smiled.

"A compliment...my lady." He laughed.

She faced him and jokingly smacked his arm. "I'm joking Sophia." He smiled holding her hand. He pulled her closer to him so the pair were hugging whilst laying down.

"I'm glad youre here through this Gendry." She whispered. "I dont know what I'd do if you werent here."

He pulled back a bit so he could see her face. "I'm glad I'm here with you too, Sophia." He said. The pair both leaned in, it was until there lips touched that he held on to the side of her cheek. He smiled in the kiss, pulling her closer. She rested her hands; one on his shoulder and one on the back of his head.

And from that moment she realised that Gendry will always be there for her, whether it's something important or not.

* * *

The next day, the same routine happened. However, this time Gendry was chosen; Sophia stood at the gate begging for them to choose her instead.

"Shut up before I slit your throat." A guard hissed.

"Hush." The other guard who had saved her in the attack had whispered to her.

"Is there any gold or silver in the city?"

"I'm not from the city" Gendry said.

"Tell me about the brotherhood."

"I dont know what that is."He said, the man nodded to the guard as he walked off.

He grabbed an old rat by the tale and stuck it in a bucket. He pulled Gendry's top up and was about to stick it to him when Gendry looked up to see Sophia's horrific looked face. He smiled and mouthed the words 'I love you.'

She was speechless, however she was even more shocked when she heard the sounds of horses; in the gateway Tywin Lannister came in on his white bred horse.

He walked towards Gendry. "You, you have a trait?"

"Smith, my lord."

"Kneel, or I'll carve your lungs out boy." He threatened to Arya.

"You'll do no such thing. This ones a girl, so is that one." He pointed to Sophia. "Why are you dressed as boys?"

"Its safer to travel, my lord." Sophia muttered, however he gave her especially a knowing look. `He knew.

"Get these lot to work. Bring the girls."


	15. Chapter 15

Tyrion Lannister walked among the street, where peasants were offering him free food; Bronn close by his side.

"We wont be able to hold the city against Stannis, not with the way Joffrey is holding it." Tyrion said.

"Well, then shouldnt we find something to take the Kings mind off of it?" Bronn said.

"Thats a good idea Bronn, a really good idea." Tyrion said, halting in the middle of the streets. "But there is nothing, he doesnt seem to care for Lady Sansa."

"Ah but there is someone." Bronn said, trailing off waiting for the little lord to get the reference.

"Lady Sophia." He whispered.

* * *

"The starks have over extended their that the summers over, they will have a hard time keeping there horses fed." A man sat around a wooden table, they sat talking of the Starks and Winterfell. All the men sat around the table were having a deep conversation, but there sat amongst the men was a small, fragile girl; Sophia. Her hair, now outside of her hat, laid flatly amongst her chest and back. Her face, pale and frail.

Sophia felt her head rise to the conversation when Tywin Lannister started to question Arya. After his interrigation he let her go and get the water, in that small time he made the rest of his men leave the table. Only leaving himself and Sophia.

"Lady Sophia, I wonder why you're so far away from home." He said rising from his seat. "The last I heard of you, was that you were in Kings Landing, and that my grandson had grown very fond of you." Sophia was silent. "Well, I wonder why someone as high up as you would run to go to wall along with those thieves."

"I have always wanted to help people, My Lord." She quickly lied. Remembering what the commander had told her of going to the wall to nurse the injured.

"But the real question now, is if I should let you carry on with your quest to the wall, or take you back to my grandson."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Do you not like that idea?" He said.

"Your grandson, my lord, is already betrothed to Lady Sansa. I would not like to betray that."

"Hmm you are right. However right you are, I still need to let my grandson know I have seen you."

"Pardon me, my lord?" She questioned, confused.

"We are to take a trip to Kings Landing, Lady Sophia. There you will tell the courts of your job at the wall. From there you will not be bothered by them again." Tywin negoticated.

"But my lord, your grandson will not let me leave if I return."

"He will, My Lady." He smiled. "But one quick question before we leave, when you left Kings Landing; did you leave with Arya?" He asked

"No, no I didnt my lord."She lied once more.

* * *

"Beautiful isnt it?! Gilly would love it here!" Sam shouted, looking in awe at the snowy mountains.

"Theres nothing more sickly than a man in love." One of the men behind him muttered. Jonn over heard from where he was standing. He immeditely thought of Sophia, how at this moment; if she were here, she would have gracious snowflakes on her long dark her naturally tanned skin would contrast on the sparkling snow.

He hadnt heard from her in weeks, whether or not she had gotten back to Winterfell unharmed he was not sure.

"We are to have a new member when we return to the wall." The commander said.

"A new member? As in brother?" Someone shouted.

"No, sister. She will be nursing the injured."

"If she's attractive, remind me to get injured more often." Someone muttered. Making Jonn laugh.

"She will probably be an older lady." Jonn muttered.

But he was definately wrong.

* * *

"I hope you make a better ranger than you do a steward." The lord commander said to Jonn, Jonn had decided he wanted to leave with Qhorin. Sam had volunteered to take control of Jonn's duties whilst he had gone. Little did Jonn know that he was making the wrong decisions.

* * *

"You should stand side face." Arya said to Gendry as he took the boiling sword out of the fire and into the water.

"What side face?"

"Sideways. It's a smaller target."

A female screach was heard and Arya and Gendry ran to look. There they were met by guards, Tywin and Sophia. She stood in a light coloured dress her hair falling down her back, Gendry stared at her in adoration. She looked up and met eyes with him, the pair smiled at each other.

There on the floor the tickler was laid, his neck broken.

Sophia slowly walked next to Arya and pulled her away, Gendry following behind.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Arya said.

"He's taking me back to Kings Landing." Sophia muttered. "Then I'm going to the wall, to nurse the injured." Arya stood shocked. However, Gendry did not take the news well and threw his sword against a wooden stall slashing the wood into splints.

"I'm coming with you, I dont care." He hissed. He would not let the King harm her anymore.


End file.
